


Idée fixe

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fear, Kidnapping, Love Letters, Mania, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Stalking, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: May had gone through quite a lot in her life but now she was finally getting better. She was in university, making friends and having a good job. That was until a stalker came into her life and was terrorizing her day and night. Little did she know that this was just the start of her nightmare.





	Idée fixe

**Author's Note:**

> So I really felt like writing something self indulgent to make me feel better (even if that may sounds weird) I like writing about dark things and these types of stories just kinda help.
> 
> There will be more to this (very likely) but I'm not sure about the updates and the story will get darker
> 
> (Also I wrote this as a present to a tumblr blog y0urb0yfriend which is an amazing blog you should follow. I just added a little detail here that I didn't on tumblr

Something had felt off for May lately. She was always a little paranoid and anxious but very naive at the same time. Yet she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. It wasn't like she had never felt this way before. Really every single person had definitely felt watched at least once in their lives, even if they know that nobody is there.

For her though when she went through her worst times with mental health then she felt like she was watched everyday but over the years, it had definitely gotten better for her and she hadn't felt washed in a long time.

Well that was until quite lately actually.

May had recently moved into her very first apartment away from her parents. Her older brother was already living on his own and she wanted to follow in his footsteps. She, of course, loved her parents deeply. Even if her relationship with her father was a little more difficult because of his mentally abusive history. But she still loved him as well. She would give her life for her wonderful family.

The brunette woman had gone through quite a lot in her life. Even if she definitely was lucky with some things then she was also unlucky with others. She was harshly bullied for years, was in a car accident that left her in the hospital for weeks, and went through a lot of problems with her mental health.

Nowadays however she was definitely making significant progress towards a bright future. She was in university and studying English literature. Now she was also starting to see the better things in the world. While she was in university then she was also working at a cafe. That was thankfully near her apartment. Her life really had started to improve greatly and for once she was actually making friends. While having spent most of her early years being lonely and without friends.

Lately the young woman swore she felt eyes on her almost wherever she went. It didn't feel like she was being paranoid or anxious, no it truly felt like she was being followed and watched all the time. It truly felt like she was being observed even in the safety of her own apartment.

Then her panties had disappeared. Of course she thought that she had lost them at first, since she was the type of person who could be forgetful but now she just wasn't sure.

May had started to feel just so uneasy. Even if she desperately tried to ignore it. After all she wasn't in any danger and she highly doubted that she was actually being stalked. Or at least she hoped so. It almost made her feel more safe thinking that she was just being paranoid.

But then the letters began that confirmed it wasn't her paranoia. All of her fears were unfortunately confirmed. They started off as small notes that said,

'You look so beautiful, my angel.'  
'That dress looked really good on you today sweetheart.'  
'I love you so much. We're meant to be together.'  
'Who was that guy? You're not trying to cheat on me, right?'  
'You belong only to me!'

The letters got more descriptive and disturbing as time went on. Once there was even a picture added to the letter of herself being in her underwear and in that same letter she was given sick compliments and the fantasies that her stalker had of her. How he cummed so often to the thought of her. That he was so excited for them to be together and her to be the mother of his children. Shivers ran down her spine while she read the letter. Tears appearing in the corners of her eyes before rolling down her cheeks.

Why was somebody tormenting her like this? She didn't understand what she had done to catch the attention of somebody so demented. Of course she had taken the letters to the police but there was nothing they could do about it which made her just feel so much more hopeless.

Now she also had a can of pepper spray with her everywhere just in case. Especially when she left to her home after her late evenings. One time she even swore that she saw a glance of a man following her while she was walking home but he was gone as fast as she saw him. She basically ran to her home that night.

The letters got more unnerving and even aggressive. She didn't even read all the letters that she received anymore because she was so scared and creeped out.

Finally she couldn't take anymore and told her family all about what was happening and understandably her family were terrified for her. She ended up quitting her job so she could move back in with her family. She also had to take a break from the college because all of this was really messing with her studies.

She felt a lot more safe being together with her parents. The poor woman cried in her parents arms while she explained everything. She just wished she could know why this person was doing this to her. For a few days she didn't leave her parents house but as she noticed that no letters showed up then she started to feel hopeful that she had lost her stalker and that he couldn't find her now.

For weeks there were no letters. No feeling of being watched and she felt safe being outside again. She walked with her family dog and took trips to the store.

A month passed and though she was still a little scared then she was definitely starting to feel better since there was nothing suspicious happening near her and she was safe while being together with her family.

The brunette even got a job at a restaurant and she was finally talking with people properly again. Even if she did keep in touch with her friends from university too. She was starting to feel safe and happy again. When she had her pepper spray with her then she could also walk in the dark too.

There was nothing to be scared of anymore, right?

One night she left her job at the restaurant around 10pm. The day had been exhausting but still good. She even got a generous tip from an elderly couple. Even if she really couldn't wait to make it home and eat her mother's tasty food and after that take a nice shower before going to sleep.

She was so deep inside of her thoughts for a moment that she didn't notice a man quickly gaining on her. Even if she would have noticed then it would have been much to late. Suddenly an arm was snaked around her waist and a funny smelling rag was forced on her face.

The brunette tried to scream and fight in the process dropping her purse and pepper spray. The man felt tall and strong. She was crying but it didn't take too long before the chemicals started to work on her and she felt very dizzy. Her eyelids felt so heavy and she couldn't hold them open at all. The last words she heard were just terrifying.

"We are finally together, my darling~"

Little did she know that this was merely a start of the hell ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me! Even more kudos! But thank you for reading my story!


End file.
